Poison and Prison: The Life of a Kestra'chern
by Breezefire
Summary: A fatal poisoning occurs, and an innocent woman, Jaseen, is suspected and imprisoned. Jaseen becomes involved with the intrigues and mysteries of the Palace Court, and treason is nearby, as she attempts to solve her case in prison.
1. The Breakup

**Disclaimer:** As you hopefully know, since you are on a fan fic site, I unfortunately do not own any of the characters or the world except for my original ones. Have fun reading my first fanfic yet!!  
  
**A/N:** My main character is one you probably don't remember: from Black Gryphon, there's a kestra'chern called Jaseen who is in a fight with a kestra'chern called Lily. I'm telling Jaseen's story... next time maybe I'll tell Lily's.  
  
Please review, because I love reviews, and they help make me a stronger writer! I'm finally beginning now, have fun reading.  
  
**Updated: 6/10/04 to add small tidbits and edit**  
  
**Chapter 1: Breakup**  
  
Jaseen was awake, once again, at an hour where the rest of the world was fondly asleep. Her newest lover, Larle, was not a sound sleeper- as she was reminded every night. She was amidst the luxury of the King's court, which was why she had chosen her newest bedmate- she was the queen of charming men, and even better at breaking up with them, which most men knew. However, some just couldn't resist her big, strong, blonde beauty and her friendly and flirtatious nature. They all thought that somehow, they could manage to clinch the girl which the rest couldn't. A rustle sounded from the bed, while Larle rolled over.  
  
Tonight, as all nights, the two remained in Larle's suite and made love. However, as always, Larle did not seem to gain pleasure from it. He never looked happy, or pleasured at the end of their love fest. Rather, he made love mechanically, and didn't look as if he obtained any pleasure from the experience.  
  
_I wonder why? What a mystery. He has never seemed to enjoy any women's company._  
  
"Dearheart, why are you awake at this hour?" Larle asked, flirtatiously. However, he was suspicious of her, as were most men in the city- Jaseen's reputation was huge, and most of it negative.  
  
"I just woke, Larle," Jaseen murmured. "But, I don't think we're really right for each other. Our relationship..."  
  
Larle interrupted briskly. "WHAT??? I can't believe you! Everything was going perfectly, our relationship was smooth, and you are breaking up with me?" Larle was in a rage, and Jaseen tried another touch of her flirtatious powers.  
  
"But, come on," she said, stroking his arm gently, "you must admit we would both be better off with other partners." Larle snapped back, hitting her arm violently. Jaseen jumped back with a yelp.  
  
"You are rejecting me. I am the personal assistant to the chief advisor of the King!" With this long, yet fairly low-ranked title, Jaseen stifled a low chuckle, which Larle luckily did not hear. "You are shunning Ma'ar's personal assistant! You are going to be sorry for this later." Jaseen was beginning to wonder why he was so insulted. None of her other lovers had reacted this... well, violently.  
  
_By the Kaled'a'in lady! He knew I would break up with him, didn't he? Neither of us was having fun- he didn't even get any pleasure out of it! Not that he looked like he ever has...I hope he isn't violent enough to truly threaten me!_  
  
"You are my bedmate and lover, Jaseen, and that is what you will remain!" Larle rose a hand to strike her, and Jaseen rapidly scurried out of his room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
_Vindictive Larle! There was no sign of that the way he acted before. He must be in love with my beauty.  
  
Vain girl! Larle may be a serious problem for you. Go speak to your brother about him. He'll know what to do._  
  
Confident, as always, in her older brother's superior knowledge, Jaseen walked down to her room in the Lower City in an exhausted stupor, as the quality of the city slowly lowered. Eventually, she found her way down to the low-life part of the city, infested with criminals and women selling themselves. The buildings changed from rich, white palaces to dirty, ragged houses. The buildings were a musty dirty brown in color, and were leaning slightly, as if they could fall over at any moment.  
  
Jaseen made her way through, attempting to avoid the pickpockets and villains who made their living down in this part of town. Finally, she got home to her small room, collapsed onto her cot, and fell into a deep secure sleep, dreaming of floating gryphons and hertasi as the "fictional creatures" that Jaseen thought they were. Little did Jaseen know, this would be her last full night of rest and dreams for another three years.  
  
**A/N:** I had to end somewhere! I don't know what happens next, I'll need to work on that... if you read, please review, because this is my first fanfic and I need somewhere to begin. Sorry about the short chapter, it's shorter than what I'll try to make the others, but it seemed a natural place to break, so there it is. Please R&R, thanks for reading! Any advice appreciated, please, hope you enjoyed it so far!  
  
Wind to thy wings, Breezefire 


	2. Memories

**Disclaimer:** My status on owning this story has... unfortunately... not changed since last chapter. I am still not Mercedes Lackey, and I don't own Jaseen, or the setting, or the language... or really anything. Other than Larle, who I am not proud of owning. At least I own something.  
  
**A/N:** Sorry about the length of the last chapter! I didn't realize how short it would be on fanfiction until I uploaded it. This one will hopefully be longer, but will mostly be a flashback and reveal Jaseen's history, fun! Thanks to all my awesome first four reviewers... ever!... on fanfiction. Hey, four is something, don't laugh!  
  
**Herald Kelsin:** First person ever to review me!!!! ::grins happily:: I automatically use guy and boyfriend in writing, but I corrected it later. Thanx for noticing!  
  
**Fireblade:** I know, it was way too short... thanks for the advice on how long it should be! This one should be longer.  
  
**PrettyKittyOreo:** Thank you! I love Kaya in your Storm Stories, which you published in March, but I read just now. You should update it, and describe in detail your hot male bardic trainee who will hook up with...sadly... Kaya and not me. ::stares with longing at computer::  
  
**Joeystar:** If it goes as I plan, you probably will need that box of tissues...Jaseen does have a really bad life, and it gets worse! (foreshadowing, hint hint hint) I keep going to your story After the Storm, and getting to it, and reading the first chapter, but I am way too lazy to keep reading 13 chapters! But I will, some day, really!  
  
Onto the chapter!  
  
**Chapter 2- Memories**  
  
Jaseen woke up, still expecting to see the creamy tan walls of the Palace, with the gentle red rug and soft, comforting sheets near her bed. She wasn't imagining herself in Larle's rooms, where she spent only a moon, but in her father's.  
  
I can still see my father, dying in his rooms. It has only been a moon, but it feels like eternity.  
  
--Flashback--  
  
_Jaseen stood by the side of her father's bed with the Healer, as the Healer said, "I'm so sorry, but you have been poisoned. This is impossible to cure. I will try to reduce your pain." The Healer extended a hand to his forehead, touched him, and gently used his Healing powers to soothe away most of the pain, but not the bacteria multiplying by the dozen every second, taking control of his body.  
  
Jaseen broke into hysterical sobs, wailing by her father's side with her brother. "Dad, father, what will I do without you? You can't die, you can't leave..." Jaseen began to cry again, tears flowing down her flushed cheeks, her eyes smeared and red with grief.  
  
"Don't worry, honey, I'll always be there for you in your heart," he said, breaking into a coughing fit, as blood started to flow from his mouth. "I'm not in pain, and I love you so much." His eyes began to droop, as his body turned pale, and his pulse grew weaker.  
  
Jaseen's brother was crying as well, but both father and daughter could see the anger mixed with the grief, burning in his eyes. "I will find out who poisoned you, Father. I will find him, and bring him to justice!" he said, the furious words contradicting and mixing with his grieving and sobbing. Jaseen could feel his rage and need for vengeance, could feel the anger pulsing inside her mind.  
  
"Oh, don't waste your life trying to find revenge for me, son. Spend your life well, take care of your sister for me," Jaseen's father said, as his muscles and body grew weaker. "I love you both forever..." he said, dwindling out, as his eyes gently shut. A last drop of blood slowly rolled from the corner of his mouth, matching the sad tears of Jaseen trickling down her cheekbones and falling gently off her face.  
_  
-- --  
  
Jaseen snapped out of her sad, lonesome memories, and remembered her father's last conversation with her.  
  
_"Spend your life well," he said. Your father wouldn't approve of you wallowing in your misery, would he?_  
  
Jaseen roused herself, going to her brother who had helped her with everything all her life. When her father died, Jaseen and her brother had gotten evicted from the palace.  
  
_When those vindictive, scheming courtiers at the Palace evicted my brother and me both, only my brother remained true to me._  
  
Their family had not had much wealth, but they were given free lodging in the palace. Her father had been the Chief Advisor to the King, the spot which Ma'ar currently had and coveted. However, as soon as her father had died, the royals needed room in which to house the new Chief Advisor.  
  
_And that scum, Ma'ar, wouldn't accept anything less than the former Chief Advisor's room, the best suite in the Palace!_  
  
Ma'ar had convinced the King that there was no reason to continue supporting the two former children of the Chief Advisor. The scheming, conniving courtiers, eager to stop paying taxes to support them, agreed, so the two were warned that they would have to leave, or begin to pay.  
  
_And we certainly didn't have enough to continue living in that style!  
_  
Jaseen and her brother, with their small bank account, quickly purchased a small room in the Lower City. Their small, one-roomed hut was in a ragged state, but it gave Jaseen somewhere to sleep off the streets. Her brother returned to the Palace, trying to get a spot. He was now one of the many clerks in the Palace, and had a tiny room in the clerk's wing. He still visited Jaseen almost every day.  
  
_Now I should go visit him. He'll have a solution to how I can avoid Larle from now on._  
  
Jaseen still had her best court robes, which she used for the nights of celebrations and galas at court, to which she was still invited. She took one out, a delicately beaded, crimson and amber silk robe, worthy of the King's court. Normally, she wore baggy, dirty shirts and pants, so she would not attract attention in the Lower City, but for visiting the Palace, quality robes were necessary. Jaseen brushed her hair quickly, hoping it looked alright, and left, hoping to catch her brother before he began work.  
  
She walked through the winding streets of the Lower City timidly, trying not to draw attention to herself in her vivid crimson robe, so she could avoid the pickpockets who would love selling the beads and silk of her best court robe. Almost running, Jaseen finally reached the proper neighborhood close to the palace, without a single pickpocket or thief harassing her.  
  
_I managed to exit the Lower City in silk, still retaining all my belongings. I am lucky today!_  
  
Unfortunately, Jaseen's luck did not hold out. She was walking along the well paved, flowered sidewalk when she saw a man coming at her from the other direction.  
  
_Larle!_  
  
She quickly began to turn around and attempt to run, but she was never a rapid runner, and Larle caught her immediately. "If I can't have you, no one will!" Larle said, an insane rage in his eyes, as he raised a dagger.  
  
Jaseen, however, still had a few tricks up her sleeves. She ripped a strand of beads off her robe, throwing them in Larle's eyes to confuse him. While Larle flinched, rubbing his eyes vigorously, Jaseen pried his arm off her and sprinted in the other direction. Fear fueled her running, and she ran faster than ever before. She could hear the angry patter of footsteps behind her, but she was gaining.  
  
_Run, Jaseen! Fly as fast as you can!_  
  
With the fear of death behind her, Jaseen outpaced Larle and escaped him once more. The running was killing her brand new shoes, but that couldn't be helped. Her best robe was ruined, but Jaseen was still alive.  
  
_Oh Star Eyed, I can't believe I just almost got killed! That was so frightening! My brother has to help me, he has to!_  
  
Swearing to the Star Eyed, the only deity she knew of, Jaseen continued to run towards the palace. Jaseen had an unearthly trust in her brother, expecting her brother to fix her problem with Larle instantaneously. She finally reached the Palace. The gate was opened for her, and she slipped inside, climbing up five flights of stairs to reach her brother.

-- --

Jaseen's brother, Takril, was getting his pens and parchment, ready to go begin work for the Palace, when his sister flung open the door.  
  
Jaseen looked as though she had been in a bar brawl. Her formerly stunning robe had a tear all the way up her right side, and a chunk of beaded fabric was missing on the left. Her scarlet heeled shoes were muddy with one broken heal, and her eyes were teary and red. Her hair was disheveled, a blonde mess with leaves from trees mixed in among the knotted fray.  
  
Takril suppressed an angry curse. "Jaseen, what happened to you? Dearheart, it's all right, just tell me what happened, kechara." In the arms of her loving brother, Jaseen calmed down and took a few deep breaths, getting ready to explain the situation. Once she did, her brother was in a rage, which Jaseen didn't notice.  
  
_Star Eyed! That Larle, for doing this to her, he's going to get it! He's a threat, he has to be eliminated for my sister's sake. Poor Jaseen, getting mixed up with that Larle scum!_  
  
"Don't worry, kechara, I can keep Larle away from you," Takril uttered, pretending to be calm for his sister's sake. Jaseen noticed, but she just relaxed under her brother's protective care. "Stay here, where you will be safe. I'll find a solution, just stay here until I get back from work." Takril tried to remain calm and exert a soothing presence, and Jaseen felt it, becoming cool and calm. Takril left his sister on the bed, and left the room, fuming.  
  
-- --  
  
_None of this would have happened if Father hadn't died! Father, oh Father, I'll find who killed you! I'll find him, and then he'll be sorry!  
_  
Takril had been plotting his father's revenge ever since his death. His feelings for a moon had been grief, guilt, and vengeance.  
  
_Oh, I'm such a bad son. He told me not to spend my life revenging him!_  
  
Takril felt guilty whenever he thought of vengeance, and tried to distract himself. However, he always remembered that his dad had been poisoned. He hadn't died of natural causes, in his old age, with a multitude of grandchildren. He had been poisoned.  
  
_And someone is to blame!  
_  
Takril had been dwelling on attempting to catch his father's killer ever since the death. However, when he remembered what his father told him, he felt guilty, as he was not supposed to search for vengeance. Takril was not used to grieving, and he reacted to it with rage which he had not felt before in his life.  
  
_But my sister needs me. And I won't let her end like our father did! NEVER!_  
  
Takril took his mind fully off his father's death, for one of the first times since the accident, and thought of Jaseen's plight. What could he do about that? Larle would always be in or near the palace, with Ma'ar, until he or Ma'ar died.  
  
_Having Jaseen completely avoid the Palace would work. But that's a horrible solution! Curtail my sweet sister's life because of a vindictive past lover! No, there is another way to get rid of Larle._  
  
Takril continued walking towards the Clerk's wing, pondering, knowing that eventually he would find a solution, whether it was peaceful or violent, to protect his dear sister, as he had been doing all his life. He _would_ find one. Takril once again lapsed into his familiar memories of home.  
  
**A/N:** Done now! Who do you think poisoned their father? I know already, , but you don't. Or maybe you do... don't tell until I tell! Which won't be soon, I don't think. Please read and review, to add to my proud review count of.... Wait for it... 4! R&R, no flames please. Constructive criticism welcome, flames not unless you give me good reason and criticism. Compliments, however, are always welcome! ::grin::  
  
Wind to thy wings, Breezefire


	3. Friendship

** Disclaimer:** I am not Mercedes Lackey, and I don't own anything, really. Oh, I own Takril and Larle, and two new characters in this chapter who I won't tell you about until we get there. But I am just poor, sad Breezefire, sitting at home typing on her computer, not Mercedes Lackey.

**A/N:** Thanks to all of my three reviewers for last chapter! No new reviewers, so sad. My one shot _The Death __Bell_ _–plug--_ has as many reviews as this story, even though this one has two chapters. Tear, tear. Hopefully people will like this chapter! Not much plot advancement, though, mostly two new characters, because I was getting bored with just Takril, Larle, and Jaseen. This isn't too important for the story in general, but I liked these characters, so they're in. Here we go, review responses!

**Herald Kelsin:** I'm responding to your review for Death Bell, too, because I'm not going to respond on that one. I _do_ get the Kalira inner recognition thing, it's kind of that inner sense where you know you recognize something, but you don't really know what. Good good, I thought you were revealing the Companion's secret, and that would ruin the _Storms _series and cause complications. I loved your story, and I'm looking forward to the next one you write! I'm trying to put more description into this chapter, see if it works out. Wow, long review response, I hope you like this chapter!

**Fireblade****:** Thanks! You're getting another chapter now, I hope you like it. Oh, I keep forgetting to tell you this when I respond to you, but I love Dearest Kera and your angsty stories, as well as the Grove Born one. Did I ever review that? Well, anyway, I loved it!

**PrettyKittyOreo****:** That's OK, I like Don't Touch Me too. You should update it! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like this one as much as you did the last two!

That's all the responding, so onto the chapter! I'm trying to put more description into this chapter, here goes!

**Chapter 3: Friendship**

Jaseen laid on her brother's bed, watching Takril turn around to leave. She looked into her brother's eyes, the mesmerizing, endless pools of deep azure blue, and was suddenly jolted with memories of her father.

_Both of us inherited his gorgeous eyes. Lucky us!_

The eyes caused women to fall head over heels with Takril. However, he did not always retain his lovers for very long, for there were men around Court who were much more handsome. Takril had plain, stern black hair, and he did not have the best figure in Court. His stunning eyes usually made a permanent impression on women, though, and his kind nature usually earned him at least one lover. His clothes did not seem to be nice enough to bedeck such eyes, with no embroidery or patterns, but they befitted a clerk, so he wore them.

_They fit his personality too! No hidden agendas or secrets inside him!_

Jaseen only saw the good side of her brother, the sweet and caring side. Jaseen was blind to her brother's faults, his slow-to-cool temper and the way he held grudges. No, Jaseen could see only positive attributes in her brother Takril, and none of the negatives.

Jaseen laid on the gently embroidered, scarlet quilt, lost in her thoughts. After a while, she became bored, and had nothing left to do.

_I should go visit some of my old friends! Maybe Larlai or Prtif is free around this time. But I don't know if they'll still like me, now that I don't live in the Palace anymore…_

Jaseen used to have many friends around Court. Two of her childhood friends were Larlai and Prtif, and Prtif was her first lover. Prtif, unlike Takril, had a stunning figure and a handsome face. He was one of the most popular men in Court.

Jaseen left the room, nervous that Prtif and Larlai would no longer like her. She thought of Prtif, remembering when the two of them were a couple. Prtif had been her first lover, and she had been his. They had a fun time for a week or so, when they both finally ended their virginity.

_Larlai__ was jealous of me for that, at least at first. Then she realized that we didn't love each other, we were just in love with the thought of love._

After that night, Jaseen and Prtif had a mutual breakup, and Larlai and Prtif realized they were in love with each other all along. Jaseen suspected it was a lifebonding.

_They are so perfect for each other, they have to be lifebonded._

Jaseen hurried down the stairs to the room the two shared in Court, and surely enough, the couple was there.

"Jaseen! We were wondering when we'd see you," Larlai exclaimed eagerly. "Took you long enough to visit us, silly." Larlai suddenly faltered, and murmured sympathetically, "I'm sorry about your father, Jas. I'm really sorry."

Jaseen nodded, gleeful to see that her friend seemed to still enjoy her company. She thought about her father quickly, but tried to take her mind off him, as she wanted to have a fun time with her oldest buddies.

_Better not to think about that, now._

"Oh, thanks, Lar," Jaseen answered. She happily looked up at Larlai, her brown, almost golden locks and big green eyes bringing back joyful childhood memories. "You seem to be even taller than the last time I arrived. You aren't _still_ growing, are you? You're a little old to still be growing taller!"

Larlai laughed, an almost song-like chuckle. "Just because I'm taller than you, Jas, doesn't mean I'm still growing. You know I've always been taller than you-not that that's saying much!" Larlai joked, her eyes lighting up with mirth. "Or maybe you're shrinking!"

Jaseen looked down and noticed her high heels. "Or maybe _you_ are cheating! Take off those heels, you know you can't wear those around me!"

Larlai laughed. "All right, you noticed." She began to un-strap her black shoes, as she called, "Prtif! Jas has _finally_ come to visit us!"

Prtif scrambled in from the bedroom, wearing only his nightshirt. "Jasi, hello!" He playfully hugged her, and plunked onto the bed next to his lover, now wife. "Now that you aren't living in the Palace, you think you can abandon your old friends!" Prtif joked. "Just because you aren't near us anymore…"

Larlai interrupted him, elbowing him in the ribs. "_Don't bring up her father's death, silly,_" she whispered urgently. "You'll remind her."

"My mistake," Prtif murmured back. "So," Prtif announced to Jaseen, "Have any idea what you want to do today?"

Jaseen looked at Prtif, reminiscing over their past. "You've grown out your hair again! I like it that way, Prtif." Jaseen remembered his hair when they were young, his silky brown locks surrounding his angelic, smooth face. He had cut it back for a while, but the beautiful mahogany hair once again embraced his face, the curly strands almost reaching his shoulders.

_Oh, he is handsome. If I was at all attracted to him, or Larlai wasn't lifebonded to him…_

Jaseen jolted back to reality. "And, yes, I do have an idea of what I want to do today. How about the theatre?" The Palace theatre was renowned to be an exemplary example of fine entertainment, and therefore cost a bundle of chits. However, those who lived in the Palace or were on the Palace staff got in free, and those people could bring one guest, namely Jaseen.

"Oh, sounds like fun!" Larlai exclaimed. "What do you think, _kechara_?"

"Wonderful! I've heard the play they are putting on today is fantastic, too," Prtif responded. "It starts soon, let's go!"

Prtif, Larlai, and Jaseen hurried down the stairs to the theater. The three got there fairly early, and so claimed good seats on the front of the balcony.

_I can't believe I've procrastinated on visiting Lar and Prtif for so long! I thought they wouldn't like me anymore, since I no longer live in the Palace, but obviously I was wrong._

Little did the three friends know when they chose the play, the topic was three good friends, all girls.

"Hey, I got left out!" Prtif joked. The three seriously turned to each other.

"Friends forever?" Larlai asked Jaseen, looking anxious. Jaseen thought for a moment, and answered quickly, with the obvious response.

"Of course!" Jaseen responded. The three clasped hands and closed their eyes.

"Ingrain the image of your other two friends into your mind…" Larlai droned. "These two people will be your helpers in times of need… Shoulders to cry on… Friends to laugh with. Forever."

The three opened their eyes, and shared sacred glances. Prtif opened a box of jewelry up, which contained three golden pendants, with the letters _P_, _L_, and _J_ on each. "Take the pendant on which the letter which begins your name is first," Prtif commanded. "I've saved these for a long time!"

All three took a pendant and slipped it over their head, the gold in front of their robes. "I think we've gotten all we needed out of this play," Jaseen whispered. 

"I agree," Prtif responded. "Let's go back to my room and share stories!"

_My two true friends.__ How could I have forgotten what it felt like to be with loyal friends, through all? _

The three hurried back up to the room, babbling and telling stories, their arms clasped around each other.

**A/N**: Done! Shorter than the last chapter, I think, sorry. I think I might have been sappy too, yeah, I was. Oh well, too late now. Hope you liked! Please review, I'm not going to say read because you're already down here. Come on, if you read it, just press the little purple button that says _Go_, and type something in. It will take a few seconds of your time, and make me HAPPY!!! Flames not welcome, constructive criticism welcome, compliments loved! Hope you liked it!

Wind to thy wings, Breezefire


	4. Poison

**Disclaimer: **No, Breezefire is not Mercedes Lackey, and sadly does not own the world of Valdemar, etc., etc… haven't you gotten the picture by now?

**A/N:** Another chapter! The plot should really get going here, I think. My reviewers are decreasing every chapter, so review, and make Breezefire a happy, happy fanfiction writer. Sorry for the delay, and if there are any typos, but I had to go to sleep and didn't have much time to edit. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Herald Kelsin: Thanks! Glad you think the description is all right, but I've been trying to add more. I love Greens so far, especially Treet, hopefully he'll gain some confidence! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Fireblade: Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, I noticed my description slowing down… I'll try to keep it going this time. See if there's more, hope you like the new chapter!

**Chapter 4- Poison **

A blonde beauty was walking down the rugged cobblestone, dirt streets of the Lower City. Used to being spoiled at the Palace, the woman carefully avoided stepping in the gutters and alleys, and attempted to stubbornly remove herself from her surroundings, as she always did when she walked to her new home. Jaseen continued walking, distracting herself from her neighborhood by thinking of the fun she had that day.

_Takril__ will help me with Larle, I'll go to Court every day to visit my old friends, and everything will turn out alright. _

After navigating the alleyways of the slums, she found her tiny, but well-kept house. Jaseen walked around to the front, and halted suddenly, shocked at what she saw.

Her house had been taken apart; her wooden, stiff door had deep gauges in the wood, seemingly made by a knife. The lock on the door had been pried off, and the door was hanging off its hinges, half open. Inscribed permanently into the door were the words, "YOU WILL BE MINE."

Jaseen fearfully entered her small living space, searching urgently for her vindictive lover. When he was not there, she examined the room, and started, shocked. All of her possessions had been torn through, some taken, some just mauled. Her mattress had been ripped, old dirty rags scattered across the floor, and all of her nice robes were ruined. There were deep scratches from a dagger across her stone floor and her mattress, ripping across the furniture in her room.

_My good possessions, everything: ruined! What if he comes back at night? Oh Star Eyed, what could happen?_

Jaseen's mind collapsed, into an incoherent babbling mess. _What if he comes back_ and _Oh, I'm so scared!_ cycled around repetitively in her mind. When Jaseen was in terror, she always lapsed back to her support, her rock hard column of comfort.

_Takril__.___

Jaseen scurried out of her room, her common sense lost amidst the fear scurrying around her skull. She sprinted through the small alleyways of her neighborhood, ignoring the pickpockets and thieves ripping fractions of her robe away. All that she was worried about was seeing her brother, and asking him for help. Her fear overcame all rational thinking.

Jaseen reached the Palace, after what seemed like an eternity. She barely got past the Guard, who was suspicious of her tattered robes. Jaseen had to prove her identity before she was permitted to enter the palace. Nearly sprinting now, and sick with terror, Jaseen ran up the stairs, and collapsed into her brother's room.

-- --

Takril was in his room, thinking about his dear sister's problem with Larle.

_It hasn't escalated to a large problem, yet, but he could be dangerous for my sister. And another member of my family will _never_ be hurt again! Jaseen should avoid him for a while. If he doesn't calm down, I will think about the problem again later._

Confident in his newfound solution, Takril relaxed, thinking about Ma'ar and his "solutions" for repairing the economy of the country. Ma'ar believed, and told the King, that the foreigners were at fault for all of the nation's problems.

The Kaled'a'in, especially, were guilty, for some reason unbeknownst to the rest of the nation. Takril's job that day was to copy out the orders to round up all Kaled'a'in and place them in small "holding camps" across the country.

_What could be so bad about them? They are also people, after all._

Takril continued musing, until Jaseen barged into his room. She looked like she had seen a ghost, her skin even more pale than normally, and her eyes dilated with shock. "Takril, Takril, Larle broke into my house!" Jaseen gasped. "He took off my lock, and rummaged through all of my stuff, and I'm scared, Takril!"

Takril stared, dumbfounded. He had not expected Larle to go to these insane lengths to regain Jaseen. "Don't worry, _kechara_," Takril murmured. Takril was trying to fake being calm, to comfort his sister, but it never fooled Jaseen.

Jaseen could see that he was trying to pretend, but she could also feel his true emotions, as she always could. She could not spend more than an hour around people, and at parties she always had to leave and spend time alone. More than three or four people, especially angry or annoyed people, drove Jaseen mad. She had even considered becoming a hermit, but flirting with men at Court was her only occupation.

_People always do this to me when they feel strongly about something. I feel like I am the one feeling the emotions… Oh, stop whimpering, listen to what your brother has to say! He can solve this mess, and maybe his anger will help._

Takril was burning inside. If someone had dared to threaten his sister, breaking into her house- he needed to be eliminated, and quickly.

_I need to get rid of him. I will find a way to remove him from the Palace! He will never do this to my sister again!_

"I _will_ find a way to keep you safe, Jaseen," Takril murmured, barely quenching his fury. "Just stay here tonight, and tomorrow, and I'll find a way to _make sure_ he never, ever does this again!"

Takril was not even bothering to hide his anger, now, his eyes almost glowing red with it. Jaseen could feel it emanating inside her skull, even stronger than before, so she backed away, approaching the crimson embroidered pillows on her brother's bed.

"Just stay here, sis. Don't leave. That is very important," Takril growled. "Understand?"

"Yes, yes," Jaseen murmured. "Don't be so angry, I'm sorry."

Takril felt guilty again. He knew his sister always had a keen knack for other people's emotions, and it grew stronger every year. "Sorry, _kechara_, I just don't like it when people threaten you. But, don't worry, I'll fix it."

Once again optimistic and confident, Jaseen laid on the bed. She barely heard the door closing on Takril's departing figure, because she was so lost amidst her own thoughts, and she slowly fell asleep, till past mid-day on the morrow.

-- --

Three sharp raps came quickly in succession on the door. "Open up! This is the Palace Guard, open up in there immediately!"

Jaseen slowly roused from her slumber. "Whaat?" Jaseen groggily murmured. "Who's there?" She glanced around. The windows revealed the outdoors, the midnight blue color of dusk, before true darkness. The sun was completely lowered under the horizon, but the moon and stars had not yet surfaced- complete black.

"Palace Guard, and open up immediately or risk serious consequences!"

Jaseen quickly ran to the door and propped it open, looking outside with curious fear. Three fully armed guards, with swords and clubs, were standing in front of the door. All three were tan, muscular and looked ready for a battle. They had short cropped hair, and cruel smirks appeared frozen upon their faces.

As if they were expecting a fight, they looked at her, scanning her quickly over from head to toe. Their faces sneered with contempt as they examined her ripped, decrepit robe and her scraggly appearance, and they laughed to themselves as they scrutinized their newest victim.

"Hello, _Jaseen_," the Guard uttered her name with the lowest contempt. "We have been searching for you at your home, but you have not been there all day, and we thought we may find you here." A guard sniggered under his breath as he looked at how much of her legs were visible under the ripped robe, but the leader elbowed him quickly and continued.

"You are being placed under arrest for the poisoning of your former lover, Larle. You dared to poison the assistant to Ma'ar. The assistant to the advisor to the King, may he live a long reign!" The Guard paused for a second, catching his breath, and then continued. "We know that you broke up with Larle, and he reacted badly, so you are our chief suspect for this matter." The Guard broke off for a moment, expecting a rejoinder from Jaseen, and he got one.

"What? There's no way!" Jaseen uttered shyly, scared of repercussions for her behavior. Her shy, timid nature contradicted her large figure, and the guards were whispering to each other with obscene comments about her. Jaseen ignored it and continued. "I've been sleeping in this room ever since I saw Larle this morning!"

The Guard's annoyance, cruelty, and lust entered Jaseen's mind, and she flinched away from the Guard's in disgust. She could feel the lust, and longing for bloodshed, pulsing inside her mind, and the urge to injure and kill. The Guard then answered her rejoinder with a triumphant response.

"Do you have any witnesses or other alibis, miss, because there is no proof of that," the Guard proudly responded. "There is absolutely _no_ proof that you have not left the room, slipped poison into Larle's food, and returned!" The Guard grinned with arrogant pride at Jaseen, believing soundly that Jaseen had a rope around her neck, a collar from which she could never escape.

_Oh, curses! I have no witnesses, I haven't seen anyone for the entire day, other than Takril. And they won't believe him, because he's my brother. And even he doesn't know if I've been wondering around the complex!_

When Jaseen didn't respond, the Guards looked at each other and smiled, a triumphant smirk. "Then you will have to come with us, now. You will have a," the Guards smiled, "trial, tomorrow, but that probably won't be necessary to prove your guilt or innocence." The three sniggered at their own joke. "You will have to stay in the prison overnight, to make sure you can't escape. Enjoy your stay!" the Guard laughed, a low cruel chuckle, and grabbed Jaseen's arms, pulling her forward bodily. Jaseen was forced to follow, heading to a night in prison.

**A/N:** Sorry about the partial cliffhanger, but this seemed like a natural place to end. If you got here, please review. It would make me so happy! Hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the delay. Keep reading!

Wind to thy wings, Breezefire


	5. Emotions

**A/N:**  Readers, I am feeling very disheartened.  I got only one review last chapter (_thank you_, Herald Kelsin!) but my reviews keep going down.  I might end up putting this on hold and trying again with another story if this continues L.  Of course, if this continues, then I wouldn't get any reviews this chapter.  And you can prevent that easily  ::Breezefire begs with big, teary pleading eyes::, by REVIEWING!  Little purple button, you type… not that hard.  Hopefully this chapter will actually get the _real_ plot started, and then people will review…please?

Herald Kelsin: Thanks!  You are my only reviewer left… _please_ don't leave me all alone, with my story and no one to read.  I know, don't you want to whack those evil Guards on the head?  I hate people like that, in stories and in real life….ugh!  Hope you like the new chapter!

**Chapter 5: Emotions**

Jaseen didn't know what to expect.  She was heading down the corridors, on her way to a night in Imperial prison for a crime she did not commit. However, Jaseen was always optimistic, usually to an impossible, almost sickening extent.  In fact, she usually expected the best to happen in any situation, which caused her disappointment many a time. 

_Maybe my brother can come help me!  Or one of the people in Court who knows me, knows I wouldn't poison anybody!  I need help, and I need it now._

Jaseen continued walking, and her legs began to buckle as they walked for almost an entire candlemark, lower and lower in the Palace, until they reached a point which she hadn't known existed.

_Ugh, it smells horrible in here!_

Jaseen had reached the murky dungeons.  This was the lowest floor in the Palace, and on account of this, it was as dark as a morgue.  The Guards were holding torches, but they would take them when they left, and leave Jaseen alone amidst the dark.  Mold and old, rotten mildew lurked in every corner, and the smell of urine, dirt, and unwashed bodies overwhelmed Jaseen, who was used to a well-kept suite in the Palace.

_I have to stay in here_?  _Surely they can't expect me to sleep here!_

The Guards did, in fact, expect Jaseen to stay in the Prison without a fuss, and told her so.  "Now, you aren't guilty yet, so we can't have a piece of you yet," the Guard told her, snickering.  Jaseen moved back, cowed by the strong emotions being emitted from the Guards.  Greed, cruelty, but most of all-an overpowering feeling of lust.

"But when you are convicted guilty, and you will be, the law doesn't care what we do to you.  Remember, we can do whatever we want soon!"  The Guards laughed jeeringly as they exited the Prison, extinguishing their torches, leaving Jaseen with only the hope that some evidence would be found, evidence which proved that she was not guilty.

-- -- (the next morning)

Jaseen stirred, for perhaps the seventh or eighth time, from her restless slumber, and could see a few sparse tendrils of light being emitted from the cracks beneath the prison door. 

_Finally, the morning.___

She looked around, finally truly seeing the mold, rats, and awful smell lingering in each corner of her miniscule hovel.  The Guard spoke, jerking her to life. "You have two guests, cupcake," the Guard in the front of the prison drawled.  "Your guests and I are going to escort you to the scene of Larle's death, as well as a Judge.  Who won't help _your_ case any."

The two emerged into the prison, and at first Jaseen could only see their shadowed silhouette.  Suddenly, their identity's were revealed, as they walked under the Guard's light torch.  Larlai and Prtif.

"Larlai!  Prtif!  Thank the Star-Eyed _someone_ can help me!  You know I didn't poison him, right?  Do you have proof?" Jaseen's eyes turned big and pleading when they did not answer her cries. "Or anything?"

"We haven't found anything yet, Jas," Larlai murmured, quietly.  "We're here to go to the scene of the crime with you.  Maybe we can help you figure out who really did commit the crime, right Prtif?"

Prtif did not respond.  His eyes were unfocused, and he seemed to be thinking of something else.  His arms were loosely by his sides, and Larlai was forced to try again.  "_Prtif__?_" she asked. 

"Huh, what?" Prtif responded.  "Oh, yeah, of course we can help you, Jas!"  He still seemed to be thinking about something, though, his mind not fully on the problem ahead of him. 

"Let's go then," Larlai said irritably.  Suddenly Jaseen felt a sudden burst of impatience, sadness, and hope barge into her mind.  Jaseen felt the "balls of emotion" around her, and found the one emitting these feelings.  Larlai.

_She's always been impatient!_ Jaseen thought.  _At least she has some hope. I think mine may be running low._

The three left, heading towards Larle's suite, with an escort of a buff guard and a judge.  Finally, they reached Larle's suite, and pulled the door open. 

"The suite has been left untouched since Larle had been poisoned," the Judge told them/

Jaseen started, confronted with the suite where she had slept for a month.  It looked different then when she had lived there.  It was messier, and there were random objects lying on the ground, including a dagger with a piece of wood on the end.

_He used that to carve into my door!  I bet he hasn't had any night-time pleasure since I left him.  Not that he ever got any pleasure out of our nights together.  He seemed to be oblivious to what I could do with his body, and he never truly seemed to enjoy it._

Jaseen pulled herself out of the mystery of Larle's nights without pleasure, to bring her thinking to her own problem, the case.  She began to listen to the Judge's oratory of the happenings of the day before.

"Larle had woken up, and immediately attended a lunch at Court.  Present were the King, Ma'ar, all of Ma'ar's assistants (including Larle), and the King's clerks," the Judge said. 

Jaseen interrupted quickly, "My brother must have been there!  He is one of the clerks here, maybe he saw something!"

The Judge responded, with a hint of doubt in his voice, "The crime didn't happen at the lunch, miss, so there was nothing he could have seen.  Anyway, Larle was out of the house during this time, and supposedly left the door completely unbolted.  When he returned, he had a private meeting with Ma'ar in his suite.  The servants had set out food for both Larle and Ma'ar, a couple of hours before.  Larle ate his before Ma'ar arrived.  A couple of minutes after Larle had eaten his food, he choked and died, with Ma'ar and all of his servants present," the Judge clarified.  "The room has been left untouched since then."

"The servants could have done it!" Jaseen cried, indignant.  "Why am I immediately the one placed under suspicion?" 

"Because the servants were under the supervision of the Head Cook when they made the food, so that Ma'ar would have the best," the Judge answered.  "All of the servants and the Cook had some of the food, and none of them have died.  It was after the food had been set on the table, and the servants left, that the food was poisoned."

_Still isn't necessarily me.  There is no justice in this world._

With all of the background information, the three looked upon the room. 

As the Judge had said, there were two plates on the table.  One had been completely demolished, the other untouched.

"There were no remnants of the poison on either plate.  That we could find," the Judge added.  Lying about the room, in no apparent semblance of order, were many randomly placed objects.  

The first that Jaseen's eyes were drawn to was a steel, cold rod, lying on the floor. It was about as long as a book, and as wide as half of someone's hand.  Jaseen lifted it off the ground, and examined it, puzzled.

"You shouldn't move the evidence, or touch it," admonished the Judge, but Jaseen was too busy contemplating to think of that.

_What in the Havens could this be?_

Jaseen asked all those around her the same question.  "None of us know," the Judge replied, baffled.  "No one can figure out what this is.  Ma'ar tried to take it away though, when he left after Larle died. None of us will question the esteemed advisor, of course."

_He might have done it!  I must ask, but surreptitiously. _

"Is there any chance that…" Jaseen began asking, but the Judge interrupted hastily.

"That our esteemed advisor to the King may have done it?" the Judge continued.  "Some of us in the justice business thought that, but all of the servants testified that he had just come in when Larle began to choke.  We believe that there is no possibility that Ma'ar could be the culprit."

Disappointed, Jaseen turned, and saw Prtif staring, with a strange shocked expression on his face, at a ripped portion of a robe.  It was a dark, azure blue, with golden stitching, and seemed to be the center portion of what would be a stunning evening cloak.  Either gender could own a robe like this.

"Who owns that?" asked Jaseen.  "That could give us a huge boost in our search for the culprit.  And, that's evidence that the guilty party isn't me!  I never owned anything like that!"  She looked at her friends and the Judge hopefully, and grimaced when the Judge shook his head.

"We don't know anyone who owns something like that, either," said the Judge, "so it doesn't give us any hints.  And you are well known for wearing splendid gowns."

_Someone_ _must know who wears gowns like this.  Maybe Larlai or Prtif, they are around Court._

"Larlai, Prtif?  Do either of you know anyone who owns a gown like that?" Jaseen asked hopefully.

"No," answered Larlai regretfully.  "I've never seen anyone wearing a gown like that."  Larlai suddenly gasped, with an idea. 

"It is probably new then!" she said in triumph, "and Prtif went shopping yesterday for new robes, at _Morrimer's_, of course."  There was only one store where robes like this could be bought, _Morrimer's__. _ This store was near the palace and only open for one day a week, for only a few candlemarks. 

Prtif replied, quietly, "No…I didn't see anyone who bought robes like this." 

Jaseen's mind collapsed, in horror.  _For all they know, I could own this robe! _ _All right, Jaseen, calm down.  There is more evidence, some of it may be used against someone else.  Someone must have done this, and I will find them.  _Right when Jaseen had started feeling calm and optimistic again, a rush of emotions hit her brain.

The most overwhelming feeling was guilt.  There was also a small tendril of fear, from Larlai, and still an overhanging lust from the accompanying Guard, but the guilt by far overpowered the other two emotions.  Jaseen was stunned.

_Who could be_ _feeling guilty?_

For the second time that day, Jaseen used her strange powers to feel around her.  She could see globes of emotion around her.  Larlai's was laced with fear, and hope, the Guard's with lust and greed.  Suddenly, she saw the sphere, almost completely covered with the sickly feeling of blame and guilt on the surface.

It was Prtif.

**A/N:**  Sorry about the cliffhanger, people!  Seemed a good place to end, and if I went any longer it would be another 5 pages on Word before I was done.  Will the verdict be guilty or innocent?  What is the metal rod?  Who poisoned Larle?  Who owns the robe?  And why does Prtif feel guilty?  These will all remain unanswered unless you, my readers, continue reading and review.  The real plot is emerging now.  This isn't supposed to be a "who-done-it", by the way, it is easy to figure out who poisoned Larle.  If you read Black Gryphon again, you can definitely figure it out.  That's not the main point of this story.  I've gone on for too long now, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Wind to thy wings, Breezefire


	6. Trial and Verdict

**Disclaimer:** Did I remember a disclaimer last chapter? Oh well, here goes: No, Breezefire is not Mercedes Lackey, much to her dismay. Only sad little Breezefire, all alone, sitting at her computer typing away stories when she is NOT Mercedes Lackey.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, I've been having some problems with writers block writing this chapter. ::_Breezefire__ whacks writers block on the head with a shoe._:: It may take a while for the next chapter, too, because I am having some serious writers block issues. I have also been writing –_cough plug cough- _my one shot, _Scar of a Lifebond_, which may end up taking three chapters to complete.

This chapter is a little boring, but necessary, and not one of my favorites. The verdict has to come; although you probably already know what the verdict is going to be. Read and find out if you don't! Review responses:

Herald Kelsin: Sorry for the cliffhanger, here's the continuation! Thanks for the uplifting comments, I felt better I haven't put this on hold yet, I'm just stalling. Stupid writer's block issues! Here goes the chapter!

Fireblade: Nope, you didn't review. Only one chapter you missed, though, so it's all right. The plot will tie itself together sometime, hopefully! Here's the next chapter, hope you like!

**Chapter 6: Trial and Verdict**

Jaseen returned to her jail cell, in a state of shock.

_Why would Prtif feel guilty? Of all people! Did he do it?_

Jaseen thought of that possibility for a moment, but quickly discarded it as irrational.

_Why would he do that? Still, he _did_ feel guilty about something. Or maybe…maybe I'm sensing his emotions wrong. Maybe I'm hallucinating; I can't really feel other people's emotions._

Frightened by the prospect of her insanity, Jaseen attempted to take her mind off that and focus on another topic. Her mind immediately jumped to the upcoming trial.

_I have no proof, no evidence that I did not do it. Not even an alibi, however weak!_

Jaseen returned to the cells brooding, in the company of a solitary Guard. As she walked in front of the Guard, entering the dungeons, she felt a hand quickly feel her back, and drift lower. Outraged, Jaseen slapped the rough fingers, until she felt a smooth steel blade brush against the side of her throat.

"Be careful, sweetling," the Guard murmured. "Wouldn't want to get injured out here, would you?" The knife blade gently drifted up to her eye, touching against the soft skin under her eye, puncturing the skin. A blood drop slowly rolled down her cheek, staining it red. Jaseen could see a tinge of dried, scarlet blood on the tip of the blade, and she recoiled, her face involuntarily moving away from the harsh tip. "Or never see sunlight again?"

Scared of the prospect of pain, especially loss of vision, Jaseen lowered her hands slowly to her sides, as the Guard grabbed her, and began to roughly feel at her, pulling her robe up. It ripped, causing Jaseen to gasp loudly.

"Are you all right out there?" another Guard called from inside the dungeon. "Get in here, she has to be guarded until after the trial and verdict." Angry as his 'fun' was stopped, the first Guard slapped Jaseen hard on the face as she entered her cell, throwing her bodily to the ground.

Face stinging, robe ripped, and body injured, Jaseen collapsed in her cell and began to quietly sob, her throbbing cheek sinking into her pale white arms, blonde hair covering her face and features as tears began to pour down her cheeks.

-- --

_The Judge's voice rang out into the crowded courtroom, "Guilty." _

_Cruel laughter echoed throughout the hall, and Jaseen turned, to see Ma'ar chuckling at her plight, dark eyes lighting up with mirth._

_Larle__ appeared, and grabbed her throat, as Jaseen turned and saw his lifeless, opaque eyes. She shrieked, as Larle put a sharp blade to her eye and sunk it into the soft eyeball, blood spurting._

_The Guards surrounded her, throwing her to the floor. One ripped her tunic from her body, and descended upon her, coming closer, opening his mouth for a kiss…_

Jaseen woke up, sweating profusely. She took a second to realize that the nightmare was not reality, and another few moments to fully register the fact that her trial was today.

_"Guilty, the rest of your life will be in prison." Mold, mildew, dirt, the stench of urine, for the rest of her life! Cold, dark cell, the Guards coming in with knives and whips…_

Once again, Jaseen broke herself out of her gruesome imagination, and forced herself to think straight.

_Concentrate, Jaseen. What are you going to say at this trial? What are you going to do when they accuse you?_

Jaseen ran through multiple possibilities of the speeches Ma'ar and the King would make against her. It was a Royal crime, because she supposedly "murdered" someone involved in Court, so the King and the Court would be present.

They could ask her why she broke up with Larle, and why she felt threatened by him. Jaseen began to prepare responses when her cell door clanged open, with the sound of the rusty door scratching against the dirty stone floor. Jaseen flinched and looked up.

"Breakfast, sweetling," the Guard said, holding out an old, chipped china bowl, with dirt rimming the edges. Inside was dark brown and green gruel. The spoon stuck into the center of the pile of mush, protruding from the food at a strange, awkward angle. "Eat up, your trial's in about a mark. Although this verdict isn't going to be much of a mystery," the Guard laughed as he left the cell, closing the door and locking it securely behind him.

Jaseen looked at her gruel in distaste, pushing it away from her and eating nothing.

_I'll be out of here soon. At least, I better be…_

Jaseen quenched that thought down securely into the bottom of her mind, and waited impatiently for her trial to come.

-- --

"Welcome to the Royal Court." The loud words echoed throughout the stern wooden hall and through Jaseen's mind. "This is your Court Judge, judging on the case of poisoning of Larle, chief assistant to the advisor of the King." As the Judge repeated Larle's exact words on the night of their breakup, only three nights ago, Jaseen had a sudden flashback, the memory of their breakup rushing back into her mind.

_If I hadn't broken up with him, I wouldn't be stuck in a courtroom right now._

Jaseen pushed the thought away.

_I couldn't expect this, and I could do nothing about it!_

As she accepted that, Jaseen turned away from her line of thought and concentrated on the trial at hand.

"The King, may his reign end in peace, is presiding over this trial," the Judge continued. The Court rose, bowed, and took their seats once again. "His chief Advisor, Ma'ar, is also here as a witness to the scene." Ma'ar rose, lowered his head a tad in acknowledgement, and once again took a seat. Jaseen noticed that he had not risen to bow to the King.

Jaseen turned around and scanned the seats, anxious. She saw Larlai, but not Prtif. Another absentee from the trial was Takril, her own brother.

_I wonder why _they_ didn't show? Maybe they were busy._

"And the trial will begin. Jaseen is our suspect for this atrocious crime, as she is one of the only people within the Court who had the motive and the opportunity to carry out this murder." The crowd booed, the mob mentality taking over.

Jaseen walked up to the podium and took a seat on the very edge of her chair. She glanced at the Judge, who stared back at her with a cold, unreadable face. The King's face was anxious, and Ma'ar's was hateful and cruel. Jaseen stopped, and looked down at her feet, reviewing her story. She told the precise truth to the Judge and King, the crowd booing at random intervals.

"I believe you have said enough," the Judge interrupted at the end of her story. The King nodded in agreement. "Now, we call up the esteemed Advisor to the King, Ma'ar." Ma'ar sat down upon the pedestal, and raised his face to the Court. His dark eyes seemed to glitter with malice and greed that only Jaseen could see. She could feel it, radiating from his body like the sun gives off heat and light, rays of pure, unadulterated cruelty.

"I entered my assistant's room, as the servants here can verify," Ma'ar began, the servants nodding their heads vigorously with every word. "Suddenly, Larle appeared as though he were beginning to choke. His face turned an unsightly color, and he died quickly. The tests the Court has performed," Ma'ar gestured roughly towards the judge, "have found that there was poison on Larle's plate. A mysterious robe, looking as though it was owned by this murderous young woman, was found in the room. The conclusion seems clear to me," Ma'ar finished maliciously, smirking at Jaseen, who was hunching low in her chair.

"It seems clear to me as well, my advisor," the King added. His words seemed to make the whole Court setting irrelevant, as whatever the King said was law. The Judge smiled, in premature triumph, and announced, "The Court and the Judge declare: this young woman is guilty of murder and poisoning. With the lack of concrete evidence," the Judge paused as the King scowled.

"I amend, since she was in the heat of anger when she committed this crime, Jaseen must be sentenced to…" the Judge looked at the King's angry face, and finished, "a lifetime sentence in prison for her horrendous actions." The King and Ma'ar nodded, prideful.

"We have caught the murderer. Let there be celebration!" the King announced. One of the members of the audience threw his hat in the air, and it caught on, the entire Court celebrating Jaseen's downfall.

Jaseen clutched her head and miserably sobbed, the Guards clutching her, tying her hands behind her back, and escorting her roughly down to the prison, where she would remain indefinitely, with no sight of release on the horizon.

A/N: This chapter wasn't long enough, but I needed to get something out. Writer's block seems to be plaguing me. Not my favorite chapter, but at least I finally got her into prison so I can continue with the rest of the story. It isn't over yet, it's not supposed to be an angsty, tragic story, although so far that's what it seems to be. Still more coming! I haven't solved the robe or the Prtif guilt problem yet, but hopefully it just keeps you reading. Please review, thanks, hope you enjoyed!

Wind to thy wings, Breezefire 


	7. The Proposition

**A/N**: A new chapter again!  This or the next chapter is going to be the last one before I leave for a vacation for 2 weeks, without computer access.  I'm going to New York, and then out of the country, on Friday, July 2 (2004, obviously), and I'll be out for 2 weeks with no computer access, unable to update this fic or read other people's fics, unfortunately.  L  When I get back, however, I'm sure to have a chapter or two to put up, because I'll probably be writing the whole vacation.  Here's the new chapter, with a new character!  Finally!  Oh, and I got two new reviewers last chapter –_embraces new reviewers very hard until they begin to splutter--_  Review responses are at the bottom, because they're long and I don't want to make innocent readers scroll down through the quagmire of responses. Here's the chap!

**Chapter 7: The Proposition **

Jaseen was dragged back to her prison by two Guards.  The beautiful scenery of the Palace was left behind her, as Jaseen arrived at the dungeon where she would supposedly spend the rest of her life.

_I've got to get free!  I've got to!  Maybe I can investigate, find out more about the crime…_

Jaseen was shaken out of her thoughts as she was thrown bodily into her cell, the door clanging and locking, closing upon the rest of her life.

_I need to find out who truly did it.  The evidence must be a clue- someone must have owned that robe, and I'll find out whom._

The hopeless reality of the situation suddenly sunk into her mind, as Jaseen shivered on the cold, stone floor, and her splendid robe for trial turned brown and ripped as it absorbed the mud on the floor of the cell.  Jaseen lay down and sobbed for marks, turning the stone around her face a dark, moist gray, until she fell into an uneasy, uncomfortable sleep.

-- --

"Breakfast, sweetling," the Guard called loudly into Jaseen's cell.  "Communal breakfast, with all the rest of the convicts in the Dining Hall.  Up you get, beautiful."  The Guard came into her cell, grabbed her arm tightly, and walked her out of the cell, closing the door behind him, the metal squeaking against the stone floor.  They passed numerous empty cells until Jaseen finally reached the Dining Hall.

The Dining Hall consisted of a single room holding one long, withered, old wooden table. It was similar to the cells in the Prison, except larger, much longer, and the doors were usually left open.  Guards stood along the walls, surrounding the table, and blocking the exits to the room.  Most of the prisoners had already arrived, and gave Jaseen strange looks, wondering who this newcomer was.

The Guards answered the unspoken inquiry of the other prisoners. "This is our new prisoner for life," the Guard announced gleefully.  "Meet Jaseen, a murderer.  Jaseen, meet the rest of our law-breaking citizens."  Another Guard pushed Jaseen into an empty seat, next to a grumpy, scarred man and a foreigner.

The foreigner caught Jaseen's eyes, and immediately he looked strange and different to Jaseen.  She was used to the brown or green eyes of natives, while his eyes were a deep, icy azure blue, with raven black hair shadowing his nose and mouth.  His chin and cheekbones were clearly visible, protruding from his angular, tanned face, his entire body the gentle hue of gold, his skin glowing amber, his mouth and lips curved into a welcoming smile.

"Welcome, Jaseen," the man said in trade tongue, with a distinct, strong accent.  "I am Autumnblade."

Jaseen stared at Autumnblade, looking him up and down, and trying to place his nationality.  When she couldn't, she asked, "Sorry to ask you like this, but where are you from?"

Autumnblade laughed, a long hearty laugh, ringing through the silent murmurs and echoes of the Dining Hall, and replied, "I'm a Kaled'a'in.  Actually, I used to be the Kaled'a'in envoy to the Court." 

Jaseen looked at him, surprised, and then felt a small jolt of recognition. 

_He was the Kaled'a'in envoy…we never talked to him much, though, which is why I didn't recognize him at first.  I wonder what happened, and why I didn't hear about it?_

"I didn't recognize you in the Prisoner robe," Jaseen told him, "but I'm sure I've seen you before.  I've never really talked to you, though."

"Yes," Autumnblade replied, in a deep ringing tone, his accent causing the words to sound longer and more musical.  "The Kaled'a'in do not normally mix with outsiders, unless necessary or for a good reason.  However, I do have a good reason…I have a proposition to make to you, Jaseen.  Ask the Guards for permission to come to my cell after breakfast.  This will benefit both of us, as I know you are innocent of your crime."  Jaseen started in surprise, and raised her eyebrows, with a  questioning look.

"I saw your face," Autumnblade explained, "at the trial.  I am considered an expert, among my tribe, at reading other people's emotions and reactions.  You reacted the way an innocent person would, and I believe that you are not guilty of this crime.  I am not guilty either, although I will explain it to you in more detail in my cell.  I need your help."

Jaseen nodded, and the two stopped talking so they could eat their breakfast.  Jaseen ate the lumpy mush absentmindedly, thinking about Autumnblade.

_What could he possibly need _my _help for?  Maybe he can help me as well, with re-opening my case._

Jaseen finished her breakfast, and turned to Autumnblade.  He was not yet done with his breakfast and Jaseen examined his features, looking at him intently.

_He is beautiful.  Very different looking, but gorgeous._

She could see Autumnblade's angled profile from her seat on the bench.  In the dim lighting of the dungeons, his naturally golden skin shone brightly.  An amber hue of radiant, gentle light seemed to come from his body, his skin and face shimmering and gleaming.  A long veil of raven-black, lustrous hair went down his back, almost reaching his legs, a few strands gently reaching over his shoulders and around his neck and arms. 

Most noticeable to Jaseen were his strong, vivid ice-blue eyes.  Strong and commanding, the eyes took over his face and met your eyes with strength and kindly vigor.  A gentle, light twinkle in the corners of his eyes portrayed his kind, gentle nature.

_He is the kind of man I would like to take as my husband._

With this thought, Jaseen blushed a gentle crimson, red taking over her naturally pale cheeks.  Autumnblade wasn't looking at her at the time, so Jaseen had time for her face to fade, returning to its natural creamy white, until Autumnblade finished his bowl and left the table, clasping Jaseen's hand in his.  The Guard nodded at them, and escorted the two to Autumnblade's cell.

"You get one mark!" the Guard called, before closing and locking the door tightly on the two prisoners.  Jaseen gestured at Autumnblade, and he began his story.

"I used to be the Kaled'a'in envoy to the Court here," Autumnblade said, looking at Jaseen.  "That all ended with one conversation.  I assume you know Lady Reanna," Autumnblade paused, expecting Jaseen to respond.

"Yes," Jaseen answered.  "She's that pretty, but quite stuck-up noble I've seen around Court.  I don't know her that well, though."

"That's her, to the last detail," said Autumnblade, his accent standing out strongly in his speech.  "I was talking to her, as a matter of necessity of an envoy to the Court.  Some of her friends were also present at the time, I believe quite a few.  I now regret saying what I did to them…" Autumnblade broke off, quite upset, his emotions finally reaching his formerly unreadable, golden face.  He gained control of himself again, composed his face and his figure, returning his face and gestures to a once again indecipherable smile, and continued his story.

"Anyway, my one mistake was that I told them what I thought about _Ma'ar_," Autumnblade continued, saying Ma'ar's name with the utmost contempt and dislike.  "I told them that I believed Ma'ar was a bad advisor, and I still think that.  You know what he has been doing with Kaled'a'in-" Autumnblade broke off, and Jaseen responded.

"I've heard about the camps he has been putting them into, saying it is for the 'safety of the nation,'" Jaseen told him.  "Disgusting."  That was the answer Autumnblade was looking for.  His face lit up slightly, and he nodded, going on.

"Yes.  That was his idea originally, and after that any ideas I proposed to the Court were vetoed or put down," Autumnblade said.  "After I told Lady Reanna what I thought, I was arrested on order of treason.  I'm assuming that one of Reanna's friends was a traitor.  Probably not Reanna herself, she doesn't seem like the type, but perhaps.  What matters is I was put in here, supposedly guilty of treason and manipulating to steal the Crown.  Everything wrong that had happened recently was attributed to me.  I will hang within a few moons."

Jaseen gasped, astounded and grief-stricken.  "They will hang you for that?" Jaseen asked.  Then she considered the Court, and the way they guarded power.

_A threat to their leadership, power, and absolute authority must be killed._

"Never mind, they _will_ kill you for that," Jaseen corrected.  "But what did you come to me for?"

"Yes," Autumnblade nodded.  "I did not come to a foreigner just to share stories.  I am wary of foreigners, and for good reason…no.  I need your help.  I am asking other prisoners about my case, to investigate the Court and my supposed crime.  Many people will not talk to me or tell me the truth, as I am a foreigner.  I will help you investigate your case, if you help me investigate mine.  I would not normally come to an outsider, someone who is not Kaled'a'in for help.  We are untrusting of outsiders.  But I must, and I am asking you."

_I can help him, with no cost to me, and then he will help me.  He knows people, and has connections I don't.  I can help an innocent man get free, and save myself.  Any drawbacks?_

Jaseen waited for a little while before responding, checking all possible outcomes, until she concluded that it could be of no harm to her.

"Of course I will help you, Autumnblade," Jaseen said, grabbing his hand again and placing it in her lap flirtatiously, meeting his eyes emerald to icy blue.  "If you will help me, I will offer you my services in any way."  Autumnblade looked away, uncomfortable.

"Yes.  Thank you for helping me.  I will help you as best I can."  Autumnblade pulled his arm away from Jaseen's pale one, and clasped his hands together, placing them in his lap.

Jaseen sighed a low, almost inaudible whisper, and nodded. "Thank _you_," she said.  The insistent Guards rapped on the door. 

"Mark's up!" one of the Guards said, opening the door, grabbing Jaseen right below her chest, and lifting her up bodily.  "Let's get back to your cell, precious," he said, feeling her body as he tugged her away to her cell.  Jaseen resisted and attempted to get free, but withdrew, leaving his hands feeling at her ripped robe as he took her back to her small, dirty, moldy cell, not at all like the Palace suites and luxurious rooms she was used to.

Jaseen carefully folded the robe beneath her and sat down delicately on the dirty floor.

_Not at all what I'm used to, but at least now I have hope.  I must get him free, then he can use his connections and help me get free._

_What if he reneges on his promise?  _A corner of her mind whispered insistently that she couldn't trust this foreign stranger.  _ You have met him a mark ago, and you are placing your life into his hands._

_No man has ever reneged on a promise to me._

With this slightly vain, but true, thought, Jaseen comforted herself.  Jaseen had started the day grief-filled and hopeless, but had gained hope from this blue-eyed stranger.

_Hopefully to be less of a stranger soon…_

Once again, Jaseen flushed crimson, although no one could see the red flush in her cheeks.  She spent the rest of the day thinking of how to solve the predicaments both of the prisoners were in.  They needed to gain valuable information on the Court, but especially Ma'ar.

She ended her first day in prison, with the small, but persistent hope that soon she would leave this frightful place.  Happy, Jaseen slept, a short but restful slumber until the next day arose, her dreams filled with hope and a large pair of deep, azure blue eyes.

-- --

**A/N:** The seventh chapter is done!  A pretty long chapter for me, although that might have been because my A/N was pretty long.  I finally got to introduce a new and important character, Autumnblade.  I found a description of a stereotypical, full blood Shin'a'in/Tayledras in one of the Valdemar stories…I hope the description of Autumnblade was fairly accurate!  Here's the review responses I neglected at the top of the story

**SilentStream****:** New reviewer!  _--hug--_  I can't answer your question about Takril and Larle…you'll have to find out!  I know, the Mage Wars are really underrepresented on this site.  That's one of the reasons why I wrote this fic.  Oh, and the Sundering of the Clans was after the Mage Wars.  Every clan picked whether to become Shin'a'in, without magic, or Tayledras, with magic.  That is, except k'leshya, they were sent through a different Gate and didn't have contact with the rest of the clans.  During the Mage Wars, the Shin'a'in and Tayledras were combined as just Kaled'a'in.  Long review response.  I hope you liked the chapter, there should be another soon!

**Herald Kelsin:  **Thanks!  You've been reading this whole time  _-hugs until Herald Kelsin squirms and begs to be let free--_  I know, I hate the prison, but it's necessary, because I have to stick to canon, and she was there for 3 years.  Oh well, I guess its necessary…  Hope you liked the chapter even though she's in prison.

**Fireblade**** K'chona: **I feel bad for Jaseen too!  She has to be in there, though…_tear tear_.  She will get out before the end of the fic, though, I promise!  Hope you liked, thanks for reviewing this whole time!

**Kathleen McCrory: **Another new reviewer!  _--embrace happily--_  You'll find out why the brother wasn't at the trial, although you didn't in this chapter…eventually, I promise!  Chapters should be longer, I just can't write very long chapters…I don't know why, I have a block or something.  I think this one might have been longer. I hope you liked the chap!

Over now.  There should be one more chapter before I go on vacation, if I can get it done.  Hope you liked the chap, please review if you've read this far!

Wind to thy wings, Breezefire


	8. Attempts

**Disclaimer:**  I forgot to put this on last chapter!  I am here to dispel any strange ideas that that since there was no disclaimer last chapter, I might be Mercedes Lackey, or try to sue me.  I am NOT Mercedes Lackey, sadly, but I love reading her works and so I am writing a story set in her world right now, to amuse myself and other readers only.

**A/N**: Finally, the eighth chapter!  I'm sorry for the long time between updates.  As I told you in Chapter 7, I was away in Europe, and I had a great time!  Unfortunately, although I had a wonderful time, I also had no computer access.  I got 2 new reviewers last chapter, **Sarah **and **The Evil Cadet**!  Thanks to all of my reviewers, you keep me writing!  Getting on to the review responses, then the new chapter.  I hope you all like it!

**Fireblade**** K'chona: ** Yes, I do remember that part in the books.  I've read that part about 20 times, to make sure I'm staying true to canon…and I will stay true, unfortunately for Jaseen.  I've already got that part kind of planned out…but it's not happening _quite_ yet.  I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Herald Kelsin: **Now she has a semi-friend…Autumnblade isn't very comfortable with her yet, as she is an outsider girl, not a Kaled'a'in, and he is very cautious around outsiders…but hopefully he'll loosen up!  The Guards are going to end up doing some pretty bad stuff to Jaseen (see above to Fireblade), unfortunately, and I have to write about it.  Silly staying true to canon, poor Jaseen.  Anyways, hope you like the new chappie, the Guards don't do much in this chap.

**Sarah:** A new reviewer!!!  _::large hug:: _You reviewed…twice?  I feel loved!  Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far.  I feel bad for Jaseen too, and there is worse to come, but she will get out.  I'm updating now, I hope you like the new chapter!

**The Evil Cadet: **Another new reviewer!  _::gigantic hug::_  I'm glad you like it!  I loved the Black Gryphon, personally, it was one of my favorite Valdemar stories.  For your two requests: I'm updating now!  And, I'll try to write longer chapters.  For some reason, though, it's difficult for me to write nice long chapters…but I'll try!  I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 8: Attempts**

"So," Jaseen murmured, taking her lips away from his, "now tell me that information you said you had about the Court.  The conversation you overheard?  I need to know," she said, rubbing her hand along his leg.

The man did not respond, running his tongue along her cheek and kissing her throat.  Jaseen pulled away sensuously, meeting his eyes, and repeated, "I need to know about the Court, Shesmil, for my sake."  Disappointed, Shesmil pulled away from Jaseen and looked her in the eyes, as he put his hand on her arm softly.

"I don't know a thing about the Court, or treason, or Larle, princess," Shesmil said. 

Jaseen responded, "What?  But you said…"

Shesmil interrupted, "I would have said anything to get _you _in my cell.  That was fun, wasn't it, _kechara_?  Hey, don't go…" he said, as Jaseen stood up, turned her back on him, and walked towards the exit.  "Come back anytime…"  Jaseen exited the cell, slamming the door angrily behind her.

_Another prisoner interviewed, another liar who didn't know anything about Ma'ar.  Am I ever going to find information for Autumnblade, so he can find information for me and get me out of this horrid place?_

Jaseen had a nagging feeling that both Autumnblade's mysterious case of treason, and her case of poisoning, were intertwined.  After all, both cases were mixed with the mysterious confusing swirls surrounding the Palace Court, the waves and ripples undecipherable to outsiders.  Larle and Ma'ar were deep within those unreadable currents, and it was hard to discover anything about the Court within the palace prison.  Jaseen thought that the two prisoners would rise together, or fall together.

_Not that I would mind falling anywhere, with him by my side…_

As happened almost every time she thought of the Kaled'a'in envoy, Autumnblade, Jaseen's cheeks took on a harsh shade of red, a crimson blush that seemed to be painted upon her cheeks.  The red slowly receded, as she was escorted back to her cell, where the door was clanked shut. 

Jaseen turned around, looking in her cell, and spotted a man with gorgeous, long black hair, brilliant blue eyes, and sharp, tanned cheekbones sitting down, waiting patiently for her in her cell.

_Autumnblade is here._

Happy at the thought of company, especially company with Autumnblade's name, Jaseen sat down, eager to talk to Autumnblade, exchange information, and discuss their dilemma.

_Perhaps do more than just talk…_

Jaseen looked into his eyes, waiting patiently for him to begin the discussion.  After a few moments of silent contemplation, he did.

"Have you discovered anything to help our cases today, Jaseen?  Because I, most certainly, have not, unfortunately to say, although I have attempted to," Autumnblade told her ruefully.  "At this pace, we are unlikely to discover anything within the next two moons, and after that time, any discoveries will not help my corpse."  Jaseen nodded, affirming, and Autumnblade continued into a religious fervor, which Jaseen could not relate with or truly comprehend.

"If the Star-Eyed wishes it, of course, I will die," Autumnblade said easily.  "But She is not one to save my life if I do not attempt to salvage my own soul from the hanging noose.  Only if I try with all of my will and soul will the Star-Eyed help me, and only then in small ways, as none of our lives are worth very much in the big picture of the world, although I value my own."

With Autumnblade's small speech, Jaseen fully realized the differences between the two of them.  The Kaled'a'in man who Jaseen loved truly believed in religion, the Star-Eyed, and a force Jaseen could not yet comprehend.  He placed his life, his trust, his heart in his goddess, something which Jaseen did not understand.

_He can believe whatever he wants…it's so implausible, and what are the chances of a deity truly existing?  If it helps him survive here, however, so be it._

Jaseen said nothing, looking into his star-struck blue eyes, his pupils seeming to tilt upwards, his eyes and thoughts lost amidst the stars.  Suddenly, he looked down again, saw Jaseen there, and seemed to remember his train of thought.

"Sorry over the interruption," Autumnblade said.  "To continue, I have discovered nothing about the Court.  No information on who could have poisoned your old lover, or any reason why a vague comment about Ma'ar could have landed me in the Royal Prison.  I take it you have not either…"  He continued when Jaseen nodded her head in sad affirmation.  "Then we must continue to investigate." 

Jaseen looked at him, then placed her hand on his arm and softly stroked it.  "We can't do anymore investigating today, Autumnblade, and we still have a little more of our mark together here in your cell," she said.  She rose up from where she was sitting, across from him, and moved next to him, laying her head softly upon his shoulder. 

Surprised, and shocked, Autumnblade moved away.  He said, "Yes, but we must spend every mark possible considering how we can get the two of us out of this horrible prison, and we may do it better if we are separated."  He stopped and nodded his head to the Guard, who opened the door and came in to retrieve Jaseen.  "I will see you at dinner, I believe, Jaseen."  Disappointed, she rose from the floor and walked out of the cell.  The Guard quickly slammed the cell door and walked beside her, grabbing her arm.

"You're not going back to your cell for a little while, sweetling," the Guard murmured into her ear.  "Come with me."  He pulled her arm by force, Jaseen half walking, half dragged behind his strong body.  They were heading for the front of the cells.  The Guard and Jaseen were very close to the door in the front of the cells, when the Guard took a left turn, pulling Jaseen with him.  However, they only took a few steps before the door was noisily opened and banged aside, revealing another Prison Guard.

The new Guard saw Jaseen and the Guard dragging her, and said loudly, "Delped, is that you?"  The Guard holding Jaseen's arm nodded roughly, and the other Guard continued.  "They want you up at the Court, to discuss the prisoners or something."  Delped gestured at Jaseen, who he was still holding, and the Guard said, "Don't worry, Delped, I'll bring her back to her cell.  Go, quick!" 

Delped gave Jaseen a menacing glare, and said softly, "I'll get you alone with me soon, I promise.  Later."  He let go of her arm, leaving her with the Guard, and Delped ran up the stairs quickly.  The Guard escorted Jaseen to her cell.  Jaseen's entire body was shaking, and her mind was terrorized by her very close call.

_Too close.  How am I ever going to avoid the _Guards, _for goodness sake?  That's nearly impossible, in a Prison!_

Jaseen made up her mind to try to avoid Delped from now on.  None of the other Guards seemed to have their mind set on her.  It was only luck that had saved her from Delped's desperate attempt to get under her robe.

The new Guard nearly threw into her cell, closing the door.  "No dinner, tonight, prisoner, you're too late," the Guard said.  "Eat a big breakfast tomorrow!" The Guard laughed easily as he walked away from her cell, but the laughter seemed kind compared to Delped's menacing, echoing chuckle. 

Jaseen lay down on the floor of her cell.  Suddenly, her hunger and thirst rushed into her brain like a flood, since she had nothing to eat since breakfast.  Exhausted, Jaseen attempted to fall asleep but couldn't, her mind wandering around in the mysteries surrounding her case, and why neither she nor Autumnblade could discover any clues to help them out.

_If it has to do with the Court, though, why does Prtif feel guilty?_

Jaseen had not thought of Prtif's mysterious feeling of guilt for a couple of days, but now she remembered and was exceedingly curious. 

_I need to see him.  If I can talk to him, and sense his emotions one more time, I will know what I need to know._

Jaseen called out to the Guard, who was walking away at a very slow pace.  "Excuse me, Guard?"  The Guard turned around and walked back to the door of her cell, peering at her curiously.

"Could I request a message to one of my friends at the Palace to come visit me?  His name is Prtif, he's one of my oldest friends."

"I'll see what I can do.  If you're lucky, perhaps he will come visit you," the Guard responded.  "No more requests, you're not in a hotel, beautiful.  Night, now."  The Guard walked away, leaving Jaseen with hope and unanswered questions.

_I hope Prtif comes.  If he did it…_

Jaseen broke off, her brain rebelling at the thought of her longtime friend murdering someone.

_Even if he did murder him, wouldn't he at least tell me?_

Her thoughts drifted to her other friends.  Larlai, and her dear brother Takril.  Their faces appeared in her mind, drifting amidst her thoughts.  Jaseen felt like she hadn't seen her three closest friends in eternity.

_Why haven't they visited me, or tried?  Prtif and Takril didn't even come to my trial!  Don't they care?_

Jaseen, who had been teetering on the edge of an emotional cliff since the trial, broke.  Tears poured down her cheeks like a waterfall, as Jaseen put her head in her arms and sobbed.  She forgot about her predicament, her crush Autumnblade, and the cruel prison guards-all she wanted at that precise moment was for her friends and brother to rescue her.  The moment passed, leaving Jaseen exhausted and spent, but her grief was still there.  It had been released for a moment, but some was still pent up inside of her, ready to break.

Jaseen felt better after the release of her tears.  She stopped thinking about her grief, and laid down to sleep, although her dreams were not joyful and her sleep was not restful, her hope had been laid into the future.  Today's attempts had failed, but tomorrow's may succeed.  Jaseen fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N:** The end of another chapter!  Shorter than I would have liked, since I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but that's all you're getting this time.  Thanks for reading, I hope you still like my story!  Please review, I'll hopefully update within a week! 

Wind to thy wings, Breezefire


	9. Comments

**Disclaimer:** Breezefire is not Mercedes Lackey.  Therefore, Breezefire does not own the world of Velgarth, Valdemar, Jaseen, or anything that Mercedes Lackey invented or created, and admits this readily, so please do not sue her.

**A/N: **Another chapter!  Sorry I took a while, I was busy, and my muse was being unimaginative.  But here it is, finally written.  I know I've been leaving you guys hanging on the Prtif mystery for a while, but I promise you will find out soon!  I got 5 reviews last chapter, all from different people, which is my record for this story!  Thanks for reviewing, everybody!  Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, here's review responses…

**Fireblade**** K'Chona: **Thanks!  I know, poor Jaseen…here's more, I hope you like the chapter!

**Sarah: **Thanks!  I like Autumnblade too, he's one of my favorite characters and he refuses to take Jaseen's bait!  Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it!

**The Evil Cadet: **I'm updating!  Sorry it took me a while, I've been really busy…I'm one of your favorite authors?  I'm flattered!  Thanks!  I'll ignore any flames I get, or try not to take them personally.  Here's another chapter, hope you like it!

**Kathleen McCrory: **Thanks!  Reading is always faster than writing.  I'll try writing more for you, though, I promise!  I think this chapter is my longest yet.  Here it is…

**Herald Kelsin: **Welcome back!  Thanks, Jaseen deserves a hug every once in a while, stuck in a prison with abusive guards.  Here's the chapter, I hope you like it!

**Chapter 9: Comments**

Jaseen awoke in her prison cell, her side sore from sleeping on the hard stone of the floor.  She slowly roused from a drowsy state to fully awake, and she slowly sat up, leaning against the wall of her cell.  Her stomach growled, and she realized how hungry she was.

_Breakfast should be soon._

Jaseen peered out the small, barred window at the top of her cell, and attempted to judge the height of the sun.  The angle of the window, however, did not allow her to see where the sun was, and the prisoner soon gave up on this idea.  Luckily, soon a Guard arrived to escort her to breakfast.

Jaseen's ragged, dirty shoes, given to her by the Guards when she arrived in the prison, clicked softly against the rough stone floor of the hall.  The long table, seating all of the prisoners, was surrounded by many small benches, sitting two or three prisoners to each. She sat down in her usual seat, at an empty bench, facing a plate of half a slice of badly toasted bread, with a soggy lump of yellow-brown butter next to it.

The wooden bench creaked as Jaseen's weight was concentrated on the middle of the old, rotting, broken seat.  It continued to creak, and the middle of it snapped, sending Jaseen to the ground with the broken splinters of the old bench.

The hall erupted into laughter, as Jaseen's cheeks turned a crimson red from embarrassment.  Jaseen heard a comment, wafting in from the other end of the table, "The benches can usually fit three strong, healthy male prisoners!  Jaseen must be hiding some weight…" Chuckles and giggles echoed off the walls, as Jaseen's face grew steadily redder, and even a Guard was spotted smothering a chuckle.

_How embarrassing…_

Jaseen tried to look smaller, by slumping, and she looked down at the ground determinedly.  She looked up quickly, and spotted a veil of long, obsidian black hair surrounding a golden face, their eyes meeting, his icy blue eyes staring into hers softly. 

Jaseen walked slowly to the bench which Autumnblade was sitting on, and sat down next to him, tensing in case this bench broke too.  Luckily for her, not even a creak resounded from the bench, and she relaxed slightly and looked at Autumnblade, the red in her cheeks slowly receding.

_Why did Autumnblade have to see?  Why did he have to be here?  He'll think I'm fat…_

Jaseen's self confidence quickly took over.

_Fat?  You know you're gorgeous, and definitely not fat!_

Coming to her senses, slightly, Jaseen rested her hand on Autumnblade's arm and said, "Sorry about that," as she giggled to calm her nerves.  "Now, what do you have planned for us today?"

Autumnblade took a bite of his toast, chewed, and swallowed, before answering Jaseen a few moments later.  "I think that I have someone who may give us some information," Autumnblade said.  "When I first arrived here, a few days before you did, I remembered that Traplim was a Royal Juror, and may hold information about the Court."  Jaseen nodded, grimacing as she tasted the butter, and swallowed it quickly.  Autumnblade continued.

"I asked him if he could help me, but he refused," Autumnblade told her.  "He actually snapped at me, 'Help a Kaled'a'in traitor!  Never,' so I gave up and tried other people.  He may talk to you, though."

Jaseen nodded in understanding, and asked, "Do you know why he's in prison?"

Autumnblade nodded.  "He's here on counts of 'false judging,' whatever that means.  He probably made a mistake with a case which the King didn't like."  Jaseen swallowed the last of her toast, waved to Autumnblade and moved to Traplim's bench, which luckily was nearby.  With a few quick words, and flirtatious moves, Jaseen convinced Traplim to invite her to his cell, without once actually asking to be invited.

_Another job well done, Jaseen, another job well done._

The Guards escorted the two to his cell, Traplim with his arm around Jaseen protectively, his dark skin contrasting boldly against Jaseen's pale.  He was much older than her, but he didn't seem to find this a problem, kissing Jaseen gently on the cheek, as Jaseen laid her head on his shoulder.

_I don't find him attractive in the least, but does it matter?_

Weighing the options of being free from the horrid prison, or refusing to cuddle up to the elderly juror, she decided quickly that being free was much more important.

The two arrived at his cell, and the Guard closed the door, leering, "This is your only visitor for today, Traplim, and I'll be back in one mark!"  He walked away, leaving Jaseen in the cell with the elderly juror.

-- --

Half a mark later, Jaseen kissed Traplim lightly on the lips, then pulled away.  "Is something the matter, angel?" Traplim asked. 

"Nothing," Jaseen responded, "I was just wondering if you knew anything about the Court.  You see, I was accused of murdering Ma'ar's assistant, Larle…"

"I know all about it," Traplim told her, "my visitors tell me about the recent cases."

Jaseen continued, "Then you would understand why I want to know about the state of the Court, and how Larle and Ma'ar interacted.  I _didn't _poison the man, and I'm searching for a culprit and information…could you help me out?"

Traplim nodded, saying, "I never heard much, sorry angel, about Larle or Ma'ar.  The only conversation I overheard, that seemed at all strange or suspicious, was trivial…" Traplim stopped, glancing at Jaseen, but she waved at him, signaling to go on.

"But maybe it means something to you," he said.  "Larle, Ma'ar, and one of Larle's friends were all talking together.  The friend said something about a pretty girl he saw in Court, a typical conversation, very normal."

Jaseen nodded, curious.  Traplim continued, "Larle then said, 'You two can have all the girls, because you know I don't want them!'  Ma'ar and the other one laughed, and they walked away.  I don't think it will help you much," Traplim said, "but it seemed weird to me that Larle wouldn't want girls.  He's in his prime, you know?  And he's always enjoyed having his lovers…  That's all I've got, though." 

Jaseen leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  "Thanks, Traplim.  Hopefully I'll visit you again." 

"Leaving already?" Traplim asked her.  Jaseen nodded, and she stood up and knocked on the cell door.  A Guard walked up and escorted her out, as Traplim waved goodbye. 

Jaseen murmured to the Guard, "Autumnblade wants me to visit him now, in his cell."  The Guard took her to his cell, Jaseen walking slowly with the Guard down a long stone corridor.

_What could that possibly mean?  "You two can have all the girls because I don't want them…" Since when does a man like Larle not want girls, he's always had a lover!_

Baffled, Jaseen and the Guard finally arrived at the cell.  The Guard opened the door on Autumnblade, his head reclined on his chest, as he slept.

At the first sound of the door creaking, Autumnblade awoke and looked up alert, seeing Jaseen's blonde veil of hair and vivid green eyes.  Jaseen walked into his cell and sat close to Autumnblade, as the Guard closed the door and left the two together.

"Did you discover anything?" Autumnblade asked hopefully.

"He overheard one conversation between Ma'ar, Larle, and some friend of Larle's," Jaseen told him, "but it doesn't help much.  I don't understand it."  Jaseen relayed the entire story to Autumnblade, as he nodded and appeared puzzled at the appropriate times.

Jaseen reached the end of the story, and Autumnblade peered at her inquisitively, his eyebrows raised.  "Strange," Autumnblade said doubtfully.  "Larle was interested in _you_, though, wasn't he?"

Jaseen nodded.  At this point, a Guard knocked on the door.  "Your mark's up!" he called.  "Out you come, beautiful," the Guard murmured into Jaseen's ear.  Recognizing the voice, Jaseen backed away slightly, but the Guard held onto her arm and pulled her close to him, as the Guard and Jaseen walked away from Autumnblade's cell.

"That's right, I'm the Guard from yesterday, Delped," Delped murmured.  "You missed lunch, beautiful, I noticed you weren't there.  Your gorgeous body and face were conspicuously missing…"  Jaseen was shivering, but not from cold; it was fear that was causing her to tremble incessantly.

"My supervisor's here now, watching us, but I just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten about you, beautiful," Delped said menacingly.  "Just you wait," he said as he opened the door to her cell and pushed her inside, Jaseen falling to the ground.  He locked the door and stared back at her, his death black eyes boring into her own, and he walked away.

_Saved again.__  I need to get out of here soon, I don't know how much longer my luck with Delped will last.  But I can't do anything about that, it's out of my control.  Other than trying to avoid him, I can do absolutely nothing about it._

With those semi-comforting words, Jaseen allowed her thoughts to drift onto other topics.

_We haven't been able to discover anything about the Court that would explain the poisoning.  Maybe…maybe someone is just out to get me, or my family.  The same person could have poisoned Larle and my dear father, after all._

With this frightening thought, Jaseen realized that the outlaw, the man who poisoned her lover and her father might be on the loose.

_Perhaps one of my other past lovers was vindictive as well.  He poisoned my father, my poor father, out of revenge…_

An image of her father, lying on his death bed, drifted involuntarily into Jaseen's mind, her father coughing up blood, his body weak, his eyes closing.  Her eyes filled with tears, but Jaseen closed her eyes, willing the tears to go away, and forced herself to keep going on the same train of thought. 

_But why would he poison my old lover?_

An answer came to her as soon as she thought it.

_Because he didn't know that I had already broken up with Larle!  He may have believed that Larle was still my love, and may have wanted to destroy me!  He failed in that, but he did succeed in getting me stuck in prison…but which of my lovers would have done a crime like this?_

Jaseen began musing over her past lovers, eliminating them one by one on different counts, when her thoughts were interrupted by a Guard and Autumnblade, going to dinner.

"Jaseen, it's dinner," Autumnblade told her.  The Guard unlocked the door, and began pulling it open, when Jaseen interrupted him.

"No, I'm not going to go to dinner tonight," Jaseen told them.  "I'm feeling ill."

"Are you sure?" the Guard clarified.  "You can't have food later if you get hungry."

"Yes, I'll eat breakfast tomorrow, thanks."  The Guard nodded, closing the door. Autumnblade walked away, the Guard following in his wake with a strong grip on his forearm.

_I hate lying…although it wasn't exactly lying, because I do feel ill at the thought that my father and Larle were poisoned by an old, vindictive lover.  __I just couldn't deal with the disgusting food, the Guards' leering and the incessant talking of the prisoners right now.  I just want to lie here and think._

A few moments later, another Guard walked by.  It happened to be the same Guard that Jaseen had asked about Prtif coming to visit her, the day before.  Jaseen called out, "Guard?"  The Guard turned around, saw who it was, and nodded.

"I was wondering if you had checked with Prtif about the visit?"

The Guard looked at her and nodded.  "Yes, I told my supervisor to ask him.  You're welcome, beautiful."  He began to walk away, but Jaseen called him back.

"I was also wondering…I forgot to tell you to ask his lover, Larlai, to come too?"

"No," the Guard said.  "You're lucky you got me to request one visit!  Do you realize you are a Royal prisoner?  Maybe Prtif will come, be happy you got that!"

Jaseen nodded, saying, "I understand, Guard.  Could you do one thing for me…could you bring Autumnblade over for a talk in my cell after dinner?"

"You're only allowed one visit a day, remember?" the Guard reminded Jaseen.

"Yes, but _I _haven't gotten a visit yet, I visit_ed_ Autumnblade.  He got the visit," Jaseen clarified.

Amused with Jaseen's wit, the Guard chuckled and nodded, walking away with a smile on his face.

Jaseen walked away from the door and sat down in the back of her cell, thinking about her solution to the crime, and growing more and more certain that she was correct.  A mark later, dinner ended, and her cell door opened as Autumnblade walked into her cell, his black hair sweeping lightly over his robe and face, as he sat down next to her, their bodies close.

**A/N:  **That's the end of that chapter… the next chapter's coming soon.  That is my longest chapter yet!   You're getting bogged down in mystery, but I promise some of it will be solved soon, and at least part of it will be resolved next chapter.  Can anyone solve the "girls" comment, and why Larle would make it?  My hertasi muse cooked up a very yummy pie for whoever figures it out.  I hope you liked the chapter, another one coming soon.  Review, as always!

Wind to thy wings, Breezefire


End file.
